Everything
by amaroesm0217
Summary: My interpretation of what happened between the hug and family dinner in 8x22. Again, feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!
1. Everything

"Wait for me after you get dressed alright?" Jamie whispered into her hair.

"Okay" she whispered. They both walked off to their respective locker rooms to get dressed.

Jamie couldn't do it anymore. After these past couple of weeks and especially today, there had to be a change. Especially in his relationship with Eddie. Seeing his life flash before his eyes and realizing all the things he never said to her. She was the only person on his mind. He knew that today was a wake up call and that he'd be an idiot to not realize what he needed to do.

...

He walked out of the locker room to see Eddie waiting.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said softly.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

Eddie knew that their relationship had officially changed. Neither of them had voiced it but they knew it. The past couple of weeks had been taxing on their partnership. Especially with her getting shot. It scared the hell out of her but scared the life out of him. She remembers seeing his wild eyes searching over her to make sure there wasn't any blood. She remembers the look he gave when Barry took her home from the hospital. She remembers the sadness in his voice when she didn't go out for drinks with him that night. She knows that there's a million things he wants to say but never can. She hopes that it all changes tonight.

...

They sat in the living room of his apartment picking at their food in silence. They both had things that they wanted to say but didn't know where to start.

"Eddie" Jamie said. "I just need you to listen to what I'm about to say okay?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Today was insane and it was something that I hope neither of us have to go through again. The only person I was thinking of the entire time was you." He looked over at her to see that her eyes well up with tears. "I've been an idiot for many years Eddie. Worrying about the damn rules when I could've had something better than that. I could've had you. These past couple of weeks have been exhausting but today was a wake up call. I saw my life flash before my eyes and realized that there was so many things I had never told you." He took the bowl out of her hands and kneeled in front of her.

"Starting with... I love you. I've loved you for the longest time. When I saw you walking down the steps of the 12th, I knew my life was forever changed. You are like no one I've ever met before. You challenge me, speak your mind, and call me out on my bullshit." He looked down and gave a soft chuckle. "I knew you were a special one when you jumped into the drivers seat and clipped that curb on our first call out." Eddie laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"Next... I'm sorry" he said as he looked down.

"Jamie" she said softly. "What do you have to be sorry about?" She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Everything. I'm sorry I didn't take the hint sooner. We both have been with other people over the last couple of years. But damn... every time I saw you with another guy, it ripped me to shreds. I couldn't stand it but yet I never did anything about it. I wanted to be that guy you were with. Other guys would be idiots to not be with you but it turns out that I was the biggest one of them all. You were at my side for hours at a time but I still kept you at arms length. When Barry came back into the picture the second time, I knew that I was losing you. I knew that my time was running out." He looked down and wiped away a tear. "I was going to tell you that night when you came back to the precinct. I really was."

"Then why didn't you say anything Jamie? I knew you had more to say. And I desperately wanted you too but I wasn't going to force it out of you."

"I didn't want to be "that guy" you know?" He looked up at her and she nodded. "The guy who says something because there's someone else in the place he wants to be in. Plus... you seemed content and I didn't want to ruin that for you. I didn't want to make you choose. I would never do that to you." She met his eyes and smiled.

"Jamie... it's always been you. No matter what, I would have chosen you. If you would have made me choose between you and Barry... I would have chosen you in a heartbeat." His heart soared hearing her say those words. He always hoped that it was true but to finally hear her say it made him giddy.

"I love you." He leaned in and gave her a long sweet kiss. "Be with me. Please be with me."

"It's all I've wanted for the longest time" she replied.

He pushed her down gently on her back and climbed on top of her. She gazed into his eyes and pulled him down for a kiss.

...

She ended up spending the night. Then, the next night and the night after that. They both had a few days off after the shooting and had no plans that didn't involve each other.

"Babe" she asked. They were sitting at the diner that was around the corner from Jamie's apartment. "It's Sunday. Don't you have to go to family dinner?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Today is just about me and you."

"Well... hasn't the last few days been a lot about you and I?" she said with a sly smile. He looked at her and smirked.

"I know it's important Jamie. I'll just go back to my place and wait on you. I don't mind."

"No!" he replied in a panic. "Look... how about we go play putt putt golf. We can go to Pier 25 on the Hudson. You can try to redeem yourself from the last time."

"Oh, you're so on Reagan!"

...

"Ha!" Eddie said as she did a little happy dance. "Beat that Jamie!" He just shook his head and smiled. It was a beautiful afternoon with perfect weather. They were having a blast and he was enjoying watching her have fun.

He lined up and took his shot which he ended up missing. "Damn it!" he said.

"Well, Well, Well" she said with a smirk. "It looks like that's game over for you Jamie. I win!"

"Ok, ok, you win." He looked over at her and smiled. He grabbed her putter from her and set it down beside his.

"Come on" he said as he grabbed her hand. "Let's go enjoy the water for a bit."

They walked over by the railing and stood listening to the waves of the water. It was rare to have those moments of solace so they were soaking it up as much as they could.

After awhile, he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back in his embrace and he leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Eddie" he whispered into her hair.

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"Will you marry me?"

"Wait... what?"

"Marry me." He turned her around and got down on one knee.

"Eddie... I love you so damn much. I know we just got together a couple of days ago so this probably seems insane to you."

"Just a little" she said. He just smiled.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. You're the only one I've ever wanted to be with. I can't see my future without you. I see you as my life partner, the mother of my children, as everything." He looked up to see that she was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"So... Eddie Janko, will you marry me?" he asked and hopefully for the last time.

"Yes" she said with a watery smile. "Of course I'll marry you."

He leapt up and took her into his arms. Jamie knew that it was crazy. Asking her to marry him after less than five days of dating. Their relationship has always been far from normal. She is something that he had always been so sure about. After the last few days, it had become more clear than ever. They both knew their love for each other. How long it was and how deep it ran.

"I love you" she whispered. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you. I didn't think that far. All I knew is that I wanted to ask you as soon as possible. I'll go get one as soon as I can."

"I don't care about that Jamie. All I care about is that I have you." She looked at him and gave one of those warm smiles that he loves so much. He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss full of love and promise to their new future.


	2. Chapter 2

"So" Jamie said as they laid in bed. "I would love for you to come to family dinner tonight. It's totally your choice but I would love to introduce the family to my fiancée."

They had decided to go back to his apartment and have a little celebration of their own. Eddie was completely over the moon and so blissfully happy. His proposal had shocked the hell out of her to say the least but she couldn't imagine being on this crazy roller coaster with anyone else. He was the love of her life and she was his.

"Of course." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I'd love too but it's a little nerve racking because your dad is my boss."

"You'll do great. They already love you." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"What time is dinner anyway?"

"5:00"

She picked up her head off of his chest and looked at the time.

"Oh my gosh Jamie! It's 4:35! We need to go now! We're gonna be late!"

"Oh shit. You're right." They both hopped out of bed and scrambled to get their clothes on.

"Jamie, I can't wear this! Do you think we can stop by my place really quick? I'd feel better if I can change."

"Yeah that's fine babe." Once they were both dressed, they headed towards the door.

"Are you really gonna wear that shirt? It's wrinkled and has that "I just got lucky" look all over it."

"No one is gonna notice Janko. Plus... I did get really lucky and like you said "spoiled for life." She smirked and gave him a kiss.

...

"Well... I think that went okay." They had just left family dinner and were on their back to Jamie's apartment. He had been quiet ever since they left. "Are you okay Jamie?" she said quietly.

"Yeah" he reached over and grabbed her hand. "It's just... I wish dad would have been more excited or shown it at least. He went straight into us needing to switch precincts."

"I mean... he's the commissioner Jamie. He has to think about that stuff."

"I know but he could have put the commissioner hat away at least for today. Let's move on to more important things... we're having a wedding Janko." He smiled as he kissed her hand. "What do you want to do?"

"Well... it's not just mine Jamie. It's what we want to do. I've honestly never thought about it. I know I want a wedding. A dress, a party, the whole nine yards. Nothing too big of course. Give me sometime to think about it and I'll get back to you on it."

"Alright" he said with a smile. "We don't have to go back to work until Tuesday. I was thinking that tomorrow we could go and find you a ring."

"I'd love that but I want you to pick it out."

"Me? Just me?"

"Yeah. Isn't that what guys do when they propose to a girl?"

"Well yes but... I already asked you so I thought we could do it together."

"Surprise me Reagan. I know you can do it."

"Alright."

...

The next morning, Jamie was up early browsing the collections at Malsons Jewelers while Eddie slept in. He really didn't know where to start. He wanted her to have the best ring that money could buy. She wouldn't want anything flashy or big but it did have to be unique to her. The buzzing from his phone snapped Jamie out of his thoughts. He stepped outside to answer it.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey kid, it's me."_

_"Oh hey Danny."_

_"Where are you? I thought you would be working today."_

_"Eddie and I don't have to go back until tomorrow."_

_"Oh. How are you guys doing anyways?"_

_"We're doing great."_

_"I'm really happy for you kid. I really am. I always knew it was gonna be her. She's great for you. I can tell it's different this time kid. You're a different man and I can tell you love her a lot differently than you did with Sydney."_

_"Thanks Danny. I've loved her for a long time. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. She's it for me. It's always been her._

_"I'm glad to hear that kid."_

_"Actually, I'm out looking for a ring right now. Any advice?"_

_"Whoa, she's not with you? _

_"No, she wants me to choose it."_

_"To be honest, I just knew when I saw the ring. This ring is gonna be on her finger till the end of time. You'll know when you see it. You're a smart man who passed the state bar exam. I'm pretty sure you can handle picking out an engagement ring for your fiancée."_

_"I just want to be sure it's the perfect one."_

_"It will be kid. Trust your gut. I got to go. Baez is calling me."_

_"Alright. Thanks Danny."_

_"Good luck."_

Jamie walked back in with a sense of renewed confidence. Before Danny had called, he had spotted a ring that he thought was perfect for Eddie but kept second guessing himself.

"Excuse me sir?" Jamie said to one of the employees. "Can I see this ring?"

He came over and pulled the ring out of the display case and handed it to Jamie. It's was a platinum 2 carat solitaire engagement ring with a smaller stone on each side of the main one. As soon as he held the ring, he knew it was the best one for her."

"I want to get this one. It's perfect."

...

"Babe? Eddie?" He walked in to see that she was passed out on the couch asleep in his clothes. He smiled and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over her.

He kneeled down beside her and brushed the hair out of her face. "Hey Eddie, I'm back" he whispered.

"Oh hey" she said groggily. "I don't know why I'm so tired. I ate breakfast, showered and fell asleep again."

"It's alright" he said with a laugh. "We've had a crazy couple of days. Are you up for going to the park? We can grab some lunch and it's a great day outside."

"Mhm, that sounds nice." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I'm gonna get ready. It won't take me long." He watched as she scurried into his bedroom.

It surprised him that Eddie hadn't mentioned anything about the ring. She probably didn't remember because she had just woken up. Having the ring in his possession made it even more real. He was gonna ask the love of his life to marry him (with a ring this time) and he couldn't wait.

...

"This was a good idea" Eddie said as they finished their lunch. "It is a great day out. I love the view."

"So do I" Jamie said as he looked straight at her. She looked at him and blushed when she realized what he meant. He just smiled.

"Eddie, I love you. You are one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I can't imagine living my life without you." He walked over and got down on one knee at her side. He pulled out the ring box and opened it. Eddie gasped. "I know I already asked you once but I needed to seal the deal the right way. Will you marry me?"

"Of course Jamie" she said as she wiped away her tears. "I'd love to marry you."

He got up and pulled her in for a kiss. They pulled apart and Jamie sat beside her and pulled her close.

"Jamie... as much as I love this and you. Can I have my ring now?"

"Oh" he replied with a laugh. "Of course you can."

He pulled the ring out of then slipped it on her finger.

"It's beautiful Jamie. I absolutely love it."

"Look on the inside of it. See if you can read what it says."

Eddie took it off and held it up in the sunlight. It read _12D._

"Aww, 12D for 12-David. That's so sweet babe." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It's how we started so I thought it would be perfect to put it in your ring."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love it. I really do."

...

_I really didn't know if I was going to add to this but I got inspired. Hope you enjoy! _

_*if you look back at family dinner in 8x22, you can see that Jamie's shirt is really wrinkled so that's why I think they had a little celebration before they got there ;)_


End file.
